


Toil and Trouble

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 8: Cauldron
“Mark?” 
“Hm?” 
“Should the cauldron be… floating… like that?” 
“…no.”
*NOTE*  This is kind of a continuation of the Kiki’s Delivery service one, but it can be read alone as well.





	

Mark stayed in his human form almost all the time, he hardly ever curled back into a cat, but when he did, his favorite activity was to hop up onto a tall shelf in Jack’s potion shop and watch him work.  

He wiggled his into his normal spot between the suspiciously bright blue liquid that Jack kept in a pokeball shaped container and the little green tank that housed what seemed to be a sentient eyeball by the name of Sam.  

As a way of greeting, Mark placed his cold nose to the glass of Sam’s tank and the little eyeball pressed his tail to the place where Mark’s nose was.  

He was a friendly little guy and Jack had taken a liking to him, opting to keep him as a form of mascot and friend. 

At the sound of something sizzling, Mark turned to look down at his boyfriend who stood in the middle of the room in front of a huge bubbling cauldron.

Mark’s mother had given him some sort of potion recipe to give to his witch when he was only a kitten and he had given it to Jack months ago.  He hadn’t started on it immediately as, apparently, it took quite some time to gather the odd and rare ingredients, but he stood glaring at the mixture with irritation and tried his hardest to create whatever the mixture was. 

Mark had never bothered to learn any ancient languages, so he couldn’t read the old, tattered scroll that had been passed down for generations, but he remembered the excited squeak and enthusiastic kiss that Jack had given him when he finally presented him with the gift.  

He couldn’t be surer of his witch’s abilities and he somehow instinctively knew the time was right to give him the recipe. 

Jack stood with both hands on the handle of the large ladle that stuck out of the mixture, slowly mixing the slush and muttering something – probably an enchantment of some kind – under his breath. 

Mark thought he looked adorable and he kind of wanted to jump down and join him, but he knew Jack would get furious with him if he dared to interfere with what he was doing.   

Hi tilted his head to the side and propped himself up on Sam’s tank, opting to just watch. 

Jack was so very adorable. He had on a pastel blue oversized sweater that was honestly too old and tattered to wear in public anymore, comfy gray leggings, and a black beanie.  Seeing Jack in full slouch mode while he worked caused an unexplainable warmth to blossom in Mark’s chest, it wasn’t something that just anyone got to see.  

He heard a loud popping sound and suddenly Jack tumbled backwards away from the concoction he had been working on. 

He cursed loudly as he landed on his ass and glared at the cauldron as it began to… levitate? 

They were both silent for a few moments and even Sam froze in place as they all watched, awaiting the explosion or whatever the hell happened to come from Jack’s experiment. 

Mark wanted to say that explosions didn’t happen very often, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie. 

The silence stretched for too long before Jack spoke up, “Mark?” 

“Hm?” 

“Should the cauldron be… floating… like that?” 

“…No.” 

“Fuck.” Jack cursed, throwing his body back to lie flat on the ground, “I knew the phoenix feather was a bad idea.  I knew it.” He sighed heavily, “Back to the drawing board, huh?” 

He pulled himself up off the ground with a grunt and with a heavy sigh began to pull together a spare cauldron and more ingredients, leaving the other mixture to bounce against the ceiling.  Mark couldn’t help but admire his determination. 

He stretched his paws out in front of him and cracked his back before curling into himself tighter and propping himself against Sam once again.  He watched Jack for a while, but before long began to drift away in the comfortable atmosphere.  

He had faith in his witch, he would be fine without Mark’s watchful eye on him for a while. 


End file.
